A) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a dental prosthesis stabilizer, in particular a device which makes it possible to stabilize an upper prosthesis and a lower prosthesis in relation to one another.
In particular, the invention concerns a dental prosthesis stabilizer which makes sure that the upper prosthesis remains pressed against the upper jaw, and the lower prosthesis against the lower jaw when the mouth is opened.
B) Discussion of the Related Art
Connections between an upper prosthesis and a lower prosthesis which are equipped with a spring so as to keep the upper prosthesis and the lower prosthesis pressed against the respective jaws when the mouth is opened have already been long known.
Such connections between an upper and a lower prosthesis are described among others in Belgian patent No. 1,006,478 and in British patent No. 784,540.
However, the known connections between either an upper prosthesis and a lower prosthesis, or between an upper prosthesis or a lower prosthesis and the natural teeth have as a major disadvantage that they cannot follow the natural movements of the jaws, as a result of which the prosthesis does not fit up well to the respective jaw when the mouth is opened.
The maxillary joint is indeed situated above and behind the oral cavity, whereas the hinge of a mutual connection between prostheses or between a prosthesis and the natural teeth is necessarily situated in the oral cavity.
As the maxillary joint on the one hand and the above-mentioned connection on the other hand hinge in different places, this has for a result that the prostheses, when the mouth is being opened, make a turning movement having another middle point than that of the respective jaw.
This results in that, when the mouth is opened, the prosthesis will still fit up to the respective jaw in the front of the oral cavity, but this will certainly not be the case in the back of the oral cavity.